The Yōkai Baby
by HansBea98
Summary: When Sesshōmaru is turned into a helpless baby, it's up to Inuyasha and the gang to take care of him while they also deal with Naraku's tricks.
1. Chapter 1

The Yokai Baby

**Hello everybody! Sorry** that** I haven't** been** updating in a while, but now i'm back for a fresh start. To point out though, I am still in the process of finishing my latest fanfic, but while i'm working on that, i decided to start with a new one. Getting into Inuyasha now (my first anime ever watched), I really enjoyed the character Sesshomaru, and how serious and stern he always acted. I then came across a wonderful fanfic depicting Sesshomaru as a baby, and with my love for tots, decided to write this story up! I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions too!**

**PS: I also wanted to apologize for some of the spelling, like the accents or "those lines" above some of the words. I do not have the capability, yet, of using those special techniques, but if any of you know how to fix this, please feel free to email or message me!**

…...

_ "How did we end up in this situation?" Kagome questioned as she rocked the crying Sesshomaru to sleep and ran through the drizzling rain. Behind them Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were battling with hefty amounts of demons, all sent by Naraku. Up in the air, Kagura sat on her feather, watching from a distance._

_"...Hm? I wonder what Naraku would think if I brought Sesshomaru, weak and fragile as ever to him? Would he let me go then?" Kagura thought to herself as she continued to watch the fight, but also kept her eye on Kagome and the infant Sesshomaru. _

_"No, it's not my problem, yet" Kagura told herself as she flew off with the wind. Kagome, from down on the ground could feel a large gust of wind blow right through her hair. Sesshomaru, huddled in the blankets and Kagome's grasp continued to cry, but stopped once he sniffed the wind. He looked up towards the sky and noticed Kagura leave. He stared at the stars for a while, catching Kagome's attention._

_"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Did you see something?" Kagome asked the babe. Sesshomaru, unable to talk looked into Kagome's eyes, amusement dazzling across his yellow orbs. He smiled and stretched his tiny arms to her face, his long fingernails cutting her cheek, leaving a small mark on her. Kagome cupped the scratch until she noticed one of Naraku's demons heading right towards her. She adjusted Sesshomaru in her arms and took off running towards the demon barrier closing. Before she reached the exit, she tripped on a stone and fell face first into the ground. _

_"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked over to him, then back to the demon. She held onto Sesshomaru and closed her eyes, hoping this nightmare would end. She curled into a ball and waited for death to arrive. _

…

2 weeks ago:

"Right now had to be the time for this?" Kagome thought to herself as she watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight once again. This time, it was due to interference. To sum it all up, the gang found one of Naraku's Saimyosho on their travels and decided to follow it, ultimately leading up to seeing Sesshomaru, who also followed the same Saimyosho.

"Do they have to do this now? Weren't we going to try to find Naraku?" Shippo asked Kagome, leaning onto her shoulder and using it for support. Sango jumped into the conversation.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. Even when I was with Kohaku, we didn't fight this much" Sango said. Kagome nodded her head and continued to look over at the two. She didn't see Jaken nor Rin in sight, so she assumed they were somewhere else. Also, she noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't taking the fight too seriously, unlike Inuyasha. It seemed as those it were the case of an annoying younger brother bothering the older brother. The younger brother tries to attack the older brother, but the older brother doesn't give a damn, and so doesn't put his effort into the fight. It was just like that!

"Cmon Sesshomaru, do you honestly believe that you can clobber me today without doing anything? I knew it! You're such a weakling, and you'll never be as powerful as I am!" Inuyasha proudly proclaimed. Kagome sighed with annoyance and peered over to Sesshomaru. By then, Sesshomaru had put Tokijin back into its sheath and started to walk away. Inuyasha got really mad.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? You think you can just give up on a fight? Come back here you coward!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru paid no heed to Inuyasha's screaming, but instead looked up at one of the Saimyosho, who had a Shikon Jewel shard in its grasp.

"Inuyasha, that bug has a jewel shard!" Kagome told Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed Kagome, then saw the bug. With his claws, Inuyasha tore the thing to bits, but noticed that he lost the shard. Before he realized it, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru hold up the shard in between his long, but gorgeous sharped fingers and nails. Sesshomaru smirked with delight.

"Though I have no reason to have this I shall use it and see its powers, that way making me stronger so that I may kill you and Naraku." Sesshomaru exclaimed. Taking the shard, Sesshomaru stabbed it into his arm and allowed the power to sweep through. An illuminating glow came from the shard, and with a burst of light, Sesshomaru fell and shrunk between his clothes.

"Hey, wait a minute? Where did Sesshomaru go?" Inuyasha asked. The gang went to the pile of clothes on the ground and went to check it out. Inuyasha pulled the long kimono away to reveal a baby bundled inside. The infant was a shade of pale, with soft thin white hair, yellow eyes, and small fangs, along with delicate fingers with long, sharp nails.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" everyone screamed!

Thank you for reading this chapter! Hoped that you all enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

** The Yōkai Baby**

Hello again! Here's the 2nd chapter of The Yōkai Baby. Hope you all enjoy, and if you have any suggestions regarding to this fanfic or my others, please let me know! Let's begin!

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" everyone screamed. Just now, Inuyasha and the gang were battling with the ferocious and powerful Sesshōmaru, up until he put the jewel shard into his arm and transformed into a baby.

"Oh no!" cried Kagome. "What just happened?"

The group peered into the pile of discarded clothes, watching it as a small baby popped up from under. He looked at them, his eyes moving in many different directions. Then, he started to cry.

"What is he doing?" Inuyasha worriedly asked as Kagome bent down to the small demon infant. She bundled him into her arms and cradled him. The baby kept on crying, tears streaming down his face, though you could hardly see them due to his abnormal fair skin. His watery, golden eyes were swimming in a pool of salt, and his stripes on his cheeks were shiny with the water painting them. He rubbed his eyes and continued to let out whimpers.

"So, is this Sesshōmaru?" Sango asked everyone. No one could answer, simply because they themselves didn't know.

"He sure is odd looking" Inuyasha added. He scratched the back of his head, wrinkling his face in confusion over the situation. "Well, what should we do?" He asked.

"I think it's best if we take him to Kaede. She is a priestess after all, so maybe her spiritual remedies could help." Miroku suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and took off towards Kaede's village. The travel, though was difficult. With the now infant Sesshōmaru crying constantly, he attracted many demons along the way, making it nearly impossible to get to the village!

" Ugh. Kagome, can you get him to shut up?" Inuyasha annoyling asked. Kagome looked down onto Sesshōmaru, who still was in a fit of rage. He wouldn't' stop crying, no matter how many times Kagome rocked him.

"Inuyasha, please be patient. I think Sesshōmaru's scared in this form, so crying is what's helping him cope with his new transformation." Kagome stated, even though she found herself getting irritated as well.

" Ugh.. Shippo, give him something to play with. You have all those weird toys, don't ya?" Inuyasha stated. This seemed to irritate the fox demon.

" Hey! They're not toys! They're weapons!" Shippo stated angrily. Inuyasha, irritated hit Shippo on the head.

WHACK!

" Why do you have to be so cruel?" Shippo silently whimpered as he stroked the swollen bump on his forehead.

"Inuyasha, Sit Boy." Kagome angrily said. Not long after, Inuyasha fell to the ground, groaning in pain. This interaction gained Sesshōmaru's interest. He stopped crying, but instead started giggling.

" Look at that. Sesshōmaru stopped crying." Sango said. She went over to him, examining the giggling tot. She smiled and petted his head, gaining a smile from the demon baby.

"HEY! Don't do that! We're not going to give that cold-hearted bastard any sympathy or love, alright!" Inuyasha yelled out to his colleagues. They all glared at him, fear rushing through his veins.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha, once again fell face first to the ground. His anger, by that point had already exceeded its limits, but he kept quiet out of fear of Kagome telling him to sit again. He slowely got back up, and silently followed the others behind.

By the time they arrived at Kaede's village, it was well past evening. Kaede, old as ever but friendly as well, greeted her guests as they went to the hut. Kaede eyed Sesshōmaru warily in Kagome's arms, but soften soon after. She gathered him in her arms, and rocked him back and forth. Sesshōmaru fell asleep, silently snoring too.

"My, what a tired child we have here. He bares the marks of a demon, and resembles Inuyasha quite profoundly. Tell me where thee found this infant." Kaede asked.

"We didn't find him Kaede. That's Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha's older half brother. Inuyasha was fighting him up until Sesshōmaru put a jewel shard into his arm, which lead him to become a baby for some reason." Kagome explained.

"Kaede, do you suppose this is a trick up Naraku's sleeves? To make Sesshōmaru weak and vulnerable so that he couldn't fight him?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. Naraku is evil, but I hardly doubt that this was his intentions. To make such a powerful demon, like Sesshōmaru himself weak, this would have to be up someone else's sleeves, my dear monk." Kaede explained. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"So, what should we do with him? It's obvious we can't take him with us. He'll get hurt" Sango said. Kagome turned to Kaede.

"Kaede. Is it alright if Sesshōmaru can stay here, until he's back to normal?" Kagome asked. Kaede sighed.

"I would accept thee into the village; however, ye say that this demon holds a hatred towards humans. It would not be wise to have him here, where his hatred would grow stronger each day." Kaede said. Inuyasha, fed up with the conversation butted in.

"Well, what are we supposed to do with him?" Inuyasha angrily asked. Just then, Kagome got an idea.

"Say, how about I take Sesshōmaru back to my era for a while. He would be safe there." Kagome offered. Everyone looked at eachother with curiosity, but it was Sango who broke the silence.

"Would he be able to travel to your time, Kagome? I thought it was only you and Inuyasha who could?" Sango asked.

"Well, let's see!" Kagome happily commented. She grabbed her stuff, took Sesshōmaru into her arms, and lead the way to the Bone Eaters Well.

"C'mon Inuyasha. Why don't you go with me too!" Kagome said to the dog demon. Inuyasha groaned, but reluctantly jumped inside the well! Kagome following pursuit. The rest watched as the three disappeared into the well.

"Well, I guess that worked" Miroku said.

"Then why doesn't it work for us!" Shippo asked. That was the remaining question each had in their heads for the rest of the night.

Alright, hoped everyone enjoyed the 2nd chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The Yōkai Baby

Hope you all enjoy!

The glowing lights from the well _disappeared_ as Kagome, Inuyasha, and baby Sesshōmaru made it through. Inuyasha jumped out of the well, waiting for Kagome. Holding tightly to the Yōkai infant, Kagome grabbed hold of Inuyasha and was pulled from the well and onto the shrine's floors.

"Woah, good thing he made it through, huh Inuyasha!" Kagome explained.

"Yea, I guess. Now c'mon, let's get the stuff and go. We don't have time to waste, especially because of him." Inuyasha said while glaring at the sleeping Sesshōmaru. Kagome knew too well that Inuyasha would still hold a grudge against his older brother, even though he was an adorable baby. Kagome sighed and lead the way into the Higurashi house, where Grandpa and Mama were.

"Hi mama, we're back!" Kagome happily cheered as she closed the door and took off her shoes. Inuyasha already made himself comfortable in the living room with Grandpa while Kagome walked herself into the kitchen. There, she found her mother cooking dinner.

"Hi honey, how was your trip?" Mama said. She then caught sight of Sesshōmaru in Kagome's arms. She gazed curiously at him.

"Oh my. Who is this cutie?" Mama asked.

"This is Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha's half brother. Some things came up, and now we need to look after him. I was wondering if we still have any baby supplies from Sota's childhood?" Kagome asked. This took Mama a while to think, but she eventually answered.

"I'm afraid not, but that doesn't mean we can't buy anything. How about I give you some money to go shopping. I would be delighted to look after Sesshōmaru while you're gone!" Mama said with her signature smile. Kagome nodded. She knew not to fight her mother when it came to anything related to babies. Kagome understood that her mother, most likely would like another child in this house, preferably a baby. With Sota in school and Kagome fighting off demons in the feudal era, what mother wouldn't take a babysitting offer? Especially to someone as cute as Sesshōmaru!

"Alright mama, then I guess we're off! Cmon Inuyasha, let's go now!" Kagome said as she handed Mama Sesshōmaru and took off with Inuyasha into the city. Mama and Gramps watched as the two descended down the flight of steps.

"So, you're really going to watch over that demon baby?" Gramps questioned Mama. She happily smiled and hugged the sleeping infant.

"It doesn't matter if he's a demon or not. I would be obliged to look after anyone as cute as he is!" she replied. Gramps nodded his head and went back inside to finish his newspaper. Mama followed soon after, then went back into the kitchen. By this point, Sesshōmaru started to wake up from his slumber.

"Mmmmmnh. Abamm" Sesshōmaru mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Mama smiled at him.

"Why, hello there Sesshōmaru. Did you wake up from your nap?" Mama asked him. Sesshōmaru, still waking up looked at his surroundings. From instinct, he knew he was no where in the feudal era anymore, but some other strange world. He didn't like it.

"Aaaah, aah, waaaah" Sesshōmaru started crying. He didn't no any other way to express his fears in this body, other than crying tremendously. He cried even more now that he realized he was still a weak baby, and not a powerful demon Yōkai, like before.

"Hush hush Sesshōmaru, you're alright. Calm down" Mama quietly whispered as she rocked him back and forth. He continued to cry, more fears piling onto him like never before. He didn't know who this woman was, or how he got into this realm. He wanted to be back in his own time. He wanted to be Lord Sesshōmaru, ruler of the Western Lands. He wanted to be with his faithful companions, Jaken, Rin, and A-Un. He wanted to destroy Naraku, especially because he turned him into this! Sesshōmaru knew he would have his revenge!

" Aamm. Ahhh waaaaah!" Sesshōmaru cried out loud. Gramps had already had enough of this and retired early to his bedroom. Sota, who came back from school found an excuse to leave the house for the night. Kagome and Inuyasha still weren't back from their shopping, leaving Mama having to continuously rock the Yōkai back to sleep. Sesshōmaru, however didn't want to go back to sleep. He refused to close his eyes as Mama started to pat his back. He felt her bounce him up and down, trying new tricks to get him to go to sleep.

"Hm? I wonder if he's hungry? Mama questioned. She, herself didn't know what demon babies ate, but assumed that with his fangs intaked, he could swallow solid foods. She took a spoonful of rice and brought it up to Sesshōmaru's mouth. He stopped his crying and looked at the white rice. He knew that it was rice, but he had forgotten the taste of it. He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal. Slowely opening his mouth, Mama had placed the silver spoon into the infant's tiny mouth. He swallowed the rice, and allowed more to come.

"Ah, there's a good boy!" Mama cooed at him. Sesshōmaru found the woman to be extreamly annoying, but he was too distracted with the rice to bother. He continued to eat up until he felt a burning sensation in his chest. Tears started to form in his eyes as the pain became umberable.

"Waaaaaaah!" Sesshōmaru cried again. Mama quickly set the the spoon down, and hoisted Sesshōmaru over her shoulders. She gently started to pat his back. He didn't know what she was doing, and wanted her to stop until he felt an odd feeling in his throat. He had let out a tiny belch, smelling the after taste in the air. Sesshōmaru was utterly embarrassed. He hadn't done anything like that before! It was rude and humilating, but to the woman, it was a sign of relief. She cradled him back into her arms and began rocking him.

"All better Sesshōmaru?" She asked him. He, of course couldn't answer her properly, so he yawned in response. She smiled at him.

"Why is she smiling?" Sesshōmaru wondered to himself.

"Oh, is someone tired?" She cooed at him. He yawned again, which signaled her to start rocking him again. By the time Kagome and Inuyasha came back, Sesshōmaru was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Yōkai Baby

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at the house, Mama had successfully put Sesshōmaru to sleep. The two walked into the house, closing the door while Kagome removed her shoes like usual. Inuyasha carried the bags into the kitchen, where Mama had set out dinner for the two.

"Enjoy! I was able to prepare it while you were out." Mama told Kagome as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, wow! Thanks Mama for the food!" Kagome happily said. She kissed her mother on both cheeks, then took her place at the table, across from Inuyasha. The powerful smell from the food glisten off into the air, where it made its way into Sesshōmaru's nose. With a little wiff, Sesshōmaru opened his eyes and stared at the shiny and steamy dishes. He found that he was still hungry, and so he used his knowledge of being a baby and started to whimper.

"Oh, no! I see you woke up! Are you still hungry?" Mama asked the tot. Sesshōmaru stretched his tiny arms out towards the table. He thought that this action was acceptable for his current state of being. It certainty caught the woman's attention.

"Hold on, I got something to put you in." the woman ( Mama) said. She went in a storage closet, bringing out a high chair with cats on it. She set it near the table and placed Sesshōmaru inside of it.

"There, now I can feed you better!" Mama said as she took a spoonful of rice and placed it inside of Sesshōmaru's mouth. He was hoping for something other than rice, but he couldn't tell her his requests at the moment. He instead decided to go along and allow himself to be fed with more white rice. By the time that Kagome and Inuyasha finished their supper, Mama took Sesshōmaru and burped him some more. He felt grateful, considering he found himself in excruciating pain without being burped. He assumed it was a baby thing.

"Ummm,noabmm! Ahhhh mnnn" Sesshōmaru babbled while sitting on the sofa in Kagome's lap. Kagome told her mother that she wanted to spend some time with Sesshōmaru. Her mother agreed, and thus went into her bedroom to sleep the night off. Meanwhile, Inuyasha started to smell something.

"Hey Kagome, do you smell that?" Inuyasha asked while searching the living room for the source. Kagome nodded and tried to look as well, but Sesshōmaru was keeping her from searching. Eventually, Kagome realized that the bad smell was coming from her own lap.

"Hey Inuyasha. Can you get me those diapers we bought." Kagome asked as she lifted Sesshōmaru from her lap. Inuyasha went to the bags and grabbed the supplies needed for a diaper change. He gave them to her and watched as she got into action.

Grabbing some blankets, Kagome laid Sesshōmaru on his back. At this point, Sesshōmaru didn't know what Kagome was doing, but he didn't like being held down. He especially didn't care for Inuyasha staring at him oddly.

"Ok Inuyasha, you are going to distract him with these while I clean him up!" Kagome explained to the half demon. Inuyasha took the toy keys from Kagome and started to jingle them in front of Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru had no idea on what Inuyasha was doing, but he found himself memsmorized by the keys. He tried to reach them, but Inuyasha kept them out if his reach. Kagome, by this point had started to change him. As she started to put on a diaper, Sesshōmaru stopped with the keys and looked up at her.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING!" Sesshōmaru screamed in his head. For at that moment, Sesshōmaru never knew what a diaper change was, but he certainly didn't like it! Not only was he embarrassed about his first burp, but now he had to deal with this! Sesshōmaru, out of anger and fear, started to cry once more.

"Waaaaaah, waaaaaah!" Sesshōmaru screamed as Kagome tried to fasten the diaper. She looked at Inuyasha, who had dropped the keys and ran behind the couch out of fear.

"INUYASHA, GET BACK HERE!" Kagome yelled towards Inuyasha, who still hid cowardly behind the sofa.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!" Inuyasha retorted. Kag and finished the diaper, wrapping Sesshōmaru in the blankets. She then looked for a stress reliever in the bags and found it! Kagome slowely inserted the pacifier into the baby's mouth, awaiting his response.

"What is this thing?" Sesshōmaru thought to himself. He slowely moved the pacifier around in his mouth, sucking on it. He wasn't quite sure about its use, but he found himself liking it, and continued to suck more.

"There, that's a good Sesshōmaru!" Kagome cooed to him.

"Oh no, not the cooing again!" Thought Sesshōmaru as he rolled his small eyes and adjusted to the blankets. Kagome started to rock him.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry" Kagome sung to Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru, even though detesting the singing, found himself closing his eyes to the lullaby. Soon after, Sesshōmaru fell asleep for good.

"Good, now we can get some rest!" Inuyasha said to himself as he continued to watch Kagome rock Sesshōmaru back and forth throughout the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The Yōkai Baby

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The lullaby echoed throught out the room. Kagome continued to sing softly as she rocked the Yōkai infant to sleep. Inuyasha watched from the couch, entranced by Kagome's sweetness. Though he hated Sesshōmaru with a passion, even he had to admit that his once older half brother looked adorable in the human's arms. He, at that moment, wished that it was him being rocked to sleep.

"Um, Kagome?" Inuyasha hesitantly asked. Kagome turned her head towards the half demon.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, for fear that Sesshōmaru would wake up.

"Hm, nothing. Forget about it." Inuyasha said as he plopped on his back onto the sofa. Kagome sighed and went back to rocking Sesshōmaru. As soon as she was convinced that Sesshōmaru was fast asleep, she walked over to Inuyasha. He opened one of his eyes as Kagome bundled all of Sesshōmaru's blankets together.

"Here, Inuyasha. Can you hold him while I set the crib up?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha closed his eye and turned his head away.

"No thanks. Can't you just set him on the ground?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance in his voice. Kagome scoffed at his remark, but decided not to give up!

"Please, Inuyasha. Can't you just forget about your sibling rivaling for a minute? I need to get his crib and besides, aren't you interested in holding Sesshōmaru at all? I mean, c'mon! He's innocent and adorable!" Kagome happily pleaded, but it was not enough to convince Inuyasha. He knew he wouldn't be able to tolerate Sesshōmaru with them, especially now that he's weak and useless.

"Hardly, stupid." Inuyasha snarled. He was done with Sesshōmaru, and hoped that he would get back to his original form soon. Not even a day has gone by and Inuyasha already couldn't stand him.

Kagome scoffed and went away, leaving the half demon alone. Inuyasha regretted what he said, but still continued with his hatred towards Sesshōmaru. By the time Inuyasha got up from the couch and into Kagome's bedroom, the crib was set up with Sesshōmaru sleeping inside. Inuyasha peered over the crib to watch as his brother snored lightly, a pacifier inserted into his mouth. Inuyasha smiled and grabbed one of Sesshōmaru's tiny fingers, wiggling it around. The demon baby stirred, but did not wake. He continued to suck on the pacifier.

"Huh, guess you're kinda cute." Inuyasha said to himself. Just then, Kagome entered the room.

"Huh, Inuyasha, what are you doing up here?" She asked.

"What, am I not allowed to be here?"

"No, it's just that I didn't think you would want to sleep in here, because of Sesshōmaru?"

"Yea, well so long as he doesn't cause a rucas, then I'm fine sleeping up here." Inuyasha replied. Kagome shrugged and decided to let him do as he pleased. She made her way to her bed, crawling under the covers. Inuyasha sat on the ground, leaning his back against the bed and crossing his arms and legs.

"Goodnight Inuyasha, goodnight Sesshōmaru!" Kagome said as she closed her eyes.

"Night". Inuyasha replied, heading into a slumber himself. Sesshōmaru just snored throughout the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Yōkai Baby

Enjoy!

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha plummeted onto the concrete. He groaned with agony and pain, for he was punished because of neglectence. To recap, Inuyasha was supposed to look after the now infant Sesshōmaru while Kagome helped her mother with breakfast, but Inuyasha had other plans in mind, and so he was greatfully punished. Kagome scoffed as she picked up the giggling baby off the ground. She kissed his forehead, which made him stop.

"Does she have to kiss me? I, Lord Sesshōmaru am great in power and need no affection from such mortals!" Sesshōmaru thought to himself, though all that came out was baby gibberish. Kagome smiled and hugged the egotistic infant in her grasp.

"Ah, is Sesshōmaru trying to talk? Can you say Kagome? Ka, Go, Me?" Kagome cooed at the demon. Sesshōmaru turned his head away, clearly ashamed of his current state. Of course he could say the woman's name, but his position as a helpless baby rendered his speech abilities useless. He, though saw the persuasion in the girl's eyes, and so he tried.

"Ba, Bo, Be." Sesshōmaru replied. Kagome immediately lightend up!

"OH MY GOSH, THAT'S SO ADORABLE!" Kagome squeeled with excitement! She threw Sesshōmaru up in the air, then catched him. She continued to do this, as it was seen that Sesshōmaru took a liking to the activity. He laughed as Kagome threw him higher into the air, and then plummeted down into her arms. Though he knew he shouldn't be laughing, because of his personality, he couldn't help the fact that being a baby was fun, at times.

"Ahhhh!" Sesshōmaru laughed as Kagome continued to play with him. Just then, Sesshōmaru felt something, and it was quite uncomfortable. He stopped his giggling, promoting Kagome to rest him in her arms.

"Sesshōmaru, is something wrong?" she asked,with a hint if worry. He knew what he did. The wetness from what they called a diaper was very visible to Sesshōmaru as he tried to make himself comfortable in the mess he made. He noticed that Kagome seemed to know.

"Oh, does Sesshōmaru need to be changed again?" Kagome said. Sesshōmaru already had a change when he woke up, and was once again embarrassed by the situation, though he could tell that Kagome was trying to make him feel better about it.

"Don't tell me he stinks again?" Inuyasha, who finally recovered from the sit command said. He was already annoyed, not only because Kagome was giving all her attention to Sesshōmaru, but also because he was put in charge of changing Sesshōmaru, in order to bond with him more.

"Yep, and I think this time we need to give him a bath!" Kagome replied. The three went inside the house and up to the bathroom. Kagome convinced Inuyasha to undress Sesshōmaru while she started the water.

"Ok buddy, let's get you naked." Inuyasha said as he started to take the blankets off Sesshōmaru. Once he saw the diaper, Inuyasha began to undo the strips, taking it off and discarding it. Sesshōmaru, flushed with redness across his face began to cry once more. That got Kagome's attention.

"Oh, is Sesshōmaru upset? Don't worry, baby, everything will be alright!" Kagome told him as she placed him in the water.

"Inuyasha, can you get me the shampoo and soap, please." Kagome asked. Inuyasha got the supplies and handed them to her. He watched as Kagome began to clean Sesshōmaru. Cleaning his hair first, Kagome used a cherry blossom scented shampoo, then scrubbed him down with lavender scented body wash. Sesshōmaru squirmed under her grasp. He wasn't used to being soaked, or being in a bath. Come to think of it, when was the last time he had cleaned himself? Surely, it had to have been on his journeys with Rin and Jaken, right? They would have informed him if he smelt bad, wouldn't they?

"Ok, let's get baby out and dried." Kagome cooed at him, again. She toweled dried him, then had laid him on his back. Inuyasha had put on a new diaper for him, while Kagome rubbed him down with lotion. Grabbing one of the new outfits Kagome bought for him, she dressed Sesshōmaru in a white onesie with red blossoms coming from the shoulder down onto the stomach. It oddly looked similar to his kimono he used to wear, when he was an adult.

"Ok, let's get that hair brushed!" Kagome happily said as she took her hair brush and ran it through the thin tresses of Sesshōmaru's white, silky hair. He stood still as Kagome brushed him down, though soon he started to fuss over being impatient.

"Here, you want this?" Inuyasha asked the fussing baby. He held out a pacifier and stuck it inside of Sesshōmaru's mouth. That quieted him down. Sesshōmaru got used to the pacifier very quickly.

"Come here baby [sniff], oh you smell so good!" Kagome said as she smelt Sesshōmaru's hair. He smiled and turned his head to face hers. He reached his arms up, wanting Kagome to pick him up. She happily did, snuggling his head against her chest. He closed his eyes and sucked on the pacifier. Then, he heard a loud noise.

[ growl]

"Hey Kagome, can we eat some ninja snacks? I'm starving!" Inuyasha complained.

"Ok, I suppose I can cook up some ramen noodles, if you play with Sesshōmaru." Kagome told him.

"Ugh, fine! Give him to me." Inuyasha snorted as he held out his hands to receive the baby. Kagome gave Sesshōmaru to Inuyasha, then went downstairs to prepare the noodles. Inuyasha followed her, holding onto Sesshōmaru. He groaned with anger. Yea, he really wanted those noodles, but was watching Sesshōmaru worth it?

Heading into the living room, Inuyasha had set Sesshōmaru on the ground, near the toys they bought for him. He, himself, plopped onto the couch. A nap would be good at this time, and plus, he wouldn't need to watch his brother. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha went into a deep slumber. Sesshōmaru, on the other hand, crawled away from the room and into the kitchen, where Kagome was cooking over the stove.

"Aba mmmmh. Gak ko de" Sesshōmaru babbled, though what he meant to say was Feed Me Woman! Kagome turned her head, surprised by Sesshōmaru's presence.

"Sesshōmaru! What are you doing in here? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she picked the tot up. She took him to the living room, where she found Inuyasha sleeping peacefully.

"Ugh, why can't he just do a simple job of watching over a baby? Is he that angry with Sesshōmaru?" Kagome wondered. Due to Inuyasha sleeping like a brick, Kagome decided to put Sesshōmaru in the highchair her mother got out the other day.

"Ok, let's see what Sesshōmaru would like to eat!" Kagome said to herself while looking for demon baby foods. She wasn't quite sure what Sesshōmaru would be able to consume, but peering over at the bananas, she got an idea. She grabbed one, peeled it, then chopped it into smaller bits. She brought the chopped up banana pieces to Sesshōmaru, who looked at her curiously.

"Ok Sesshōmaru, open up for the banana train! Choo, choo!" Kagome said as she brought a piece close to Sesshōmaru's mouth. He backed off though, because he wanted to be treated as though he was the powerful demon he used to be, not a baby.

"C'mon Sesshōmaru, open up!" Kagome pleaded. Giving in, Sesshōmaru slowely opened his mouth, allowing the banana to enter. He liked it!

"Mo, mo. Bana, bana!" Sesshōmaru cheered. He was trying to say, more more, banana banana!

Before Kagome gave him another piece, the doorbell rang. She quickly opened the door, but no one was there. Closing the door, Kagome made her way back to the kitchen, until she heard a loud sound.

[ SPLAT!]

When Kagome reached the kitchen, she couldn't believe what she saw!


	7. Chapter 7

The Yōkai Baby

Enjoy!

[SPLAT]

Kagome ran to the kitchen to find not only Sesshōmaru covered in banana gunk, but also banana gunk on the highchair and floor. She groaned because she knew she had to clean it all up. Walking towards Sesshōmaru, Kagome grabbed some paper towels and began wiping his face and hands.

"Hmmmm, no no!" Sesshōmaru whined as Kagome wiped him down. He squirmed in the highchair as Kagome tried to clean him off.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Just then, the thundering of footsteps ran into the kitchen. Inuyasha, sweat covering his forehead clutched onto the wall as he tried to wake up from his nap and deal with the sudden screaming. He looked at Kagome, fear visible in his eyes.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha worriedly asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you could help me clean up?" She asked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"WELL, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SLEEPING ON THE JOB!"

"OH CMON, HE'S SESSHŌMARU! HE DOESN'T NEED ANYONE TO LOOK AFTER HIM!"

"HE'S A BABY, INUYASHA! HE DOES NEED SOMEONE TO LOOK AFTER HIM!"

"Humph, well it ain't goin to be me!" Inuyasha replied. Not only was he awoken from his peaceful nap, but he had a rough fight with Kagome. He didn't want it to continue.

" Well, I guess someone won't be getting their ramen noodles!" Kagome scoffed as she finished wiping down the messy area. She was surprised that she worked a lot faster under stress and anger. She picked Sesshōmaru up, plopping the pacifier back into his mouth. He smiled and rested his head against her chest.

"Ugh, fine. I'll watch over him better the next time ok!" Inuyasha grumpily replied. He only said it, though to get the noodles. Kagome sighed and gave him the bowl, Inuyasha heading back into the living room eating away . She knew that she lost in their little fight.

"Bana bana" Sesshōmaru said to Kagome. In translation, he meant to say banana banana. Kagome turned her head towards him, smiling. She ruffled his hair and went to get another banana, until she realized they ran out. Sesshōmaru, getting the hint started to cry.

"Wahh, waaaah!"

"Oh no Sesshōmaru, please don't cry" Kagome begged the wailing tot. He squirmed and wiggled in her arms. Anything else Kagome tried to give him, he would just turn his head away.

"Ok, I suppose we can get some more" Kagome said. Grabbing her purse she grabbed ahold of Sesshōmaru and rested him against her hip.

"Inuyasha, be good. I'll be back soon." Kagome said. She got the signal from Inuyasha, closing the door and walking out of the Higurashi estate, until she came to the grocery store. She found a cart and tried to seat Sesshōmaru inside it, but he didn't want to cooperate. Finally buckling him in, Kagome made sure the straps were tight, since she didn't want him slashing through the buckles. She adjusted his pacifier and began going through the aisles.

"Let's see, where are the bananas? Oh, look! Ramen noodles on sale for a penny! I have to get those. Oh, since I'm here, I might as well pick up some more snacks!" Kagome talked to herself as she went through the different aisles of foods. Sesshōmaru, on the other hand was scanning the area. Since this world was unfamiliar to him, he was excited to see all the different types of people. In the Feudal Era, Sesshōmaru never saw different colored humans before, nor were their hairs and eyes any other color than brown and black. He was curious at everything.

"Gaganoham, abammm" Sesshōmaru mumbled as they made their way into the meats section. Kagome had grabbed some fish and steaks, along with some chicken dumplings too.

"Oh, this is going to be so yummy!" Kagome happily chirped. Pushing the cart into the frozen aisle, they came across a free food stand, handing out different flavors of ice cream. Sesshōmaru eyed the dessert carefully. Kagome took notice.

"Hm, maybe Sesshōmaru would like some ice cream? He's never had it before, so why not!" Kagome thought to herself. She pushed the cart over to the stand. Looking at all the different flavors of ice cream, Kagome got herself a mint and strawberry flavored cone. Sesshōmaru pointed towards the blue moon. He licked his lips as the lady scooped up the blue substance and had put it into a dish. Kagome took the ice creams and went off. While she ate hers, Sesshōmaru continued to look around. He wished that Kagome wouldn't have confided him into such a tiny space, and that he could walk again.

"Mm, that was good. Now, who wants their ice cream?" Kagome cooed at Sesshōmaru. He looked at her, curious and unaware as to what she was going to do next. Taking the pacifier out, Kagome scooped up some of the blue moon onto a spoon and gently put it into Sesshōmaru's mouth. He munched on it. It was definitely cold, but it did taste good! Kagome fed him some more, until he ate the rest up. Putting the pacifier back in, Kagome payed for the items,lifted Sesshōmaru from the cart, and walked back to the house.

"Did you have fun?" Kagome happily said to the Yōkai as she walked up the large stairs. He babbled happily while sucking on the pacifier. He found himself, though become sleepy.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kagome screamed as she looked at the house.


	8. Chapter 8

The Yōkai Baby

Enjoy!

The house, surrounded by demons startled Kagome and the infant Sesshōmaru.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as one of the demons went straight towards her. She ducked down, covering Sesshōmaru the best she could. Then, there was a voice.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha yelled as his claws cut the demon in half. It disappeared as the others continued to hoard the house. One by one, Inuyasha destroyed the many demons, until there were none left.

"Good job Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered as she went to the hanyou's side.

"Hm, well it wouldn't of happened if they didn't come out of the well and bring those demons with them!" Inuyasha stated as he pointed towards the trees. Kagome tried to look to see what he was talking about, but she didn't see anyone.

"Inuyasha, what are you..." Kagome stared as a small figure came out from hiding. As the sun started to hit the figure, Kagome noticed that there were more. She saw Rin and Shippo! They ran eagerly to her side, apologetic faces plastered on.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome sama, I didn't mean to bring those demons with me. I just wanted to see Lord Sesshōmaru!" Rin said. She looked at Kagome, then to the crying baby in her arms. Kagome started rocking the baby as she continued to listen. Shippo, on the other hand, was currently being clobbered by Inuyasha's fist.

"Inuyasha stop hurting him!" Kagome said. Shippo ran to her side, hiding from the knuckles.

"Yea, you heard Kagome!" Shippo retorted.

"Ah shut up Shippo. If you and Rin didn't go through the well, then those demons wouldn't have entered!"

"Well, it's not my fault! All I did was tell Rin that you and Kagome brought Sesshōmaru back here! She was the one that wanted to go! Besides, I didn't know that we could pass through the well!"

Inuyasha huffed with annoyance as Kagome turned her attention to Shippo and Rin. The two stood next to eachother, examining the new world.

"So, you two came through the well? How though?" Kagome asked the kids. They shrugged. Neither one of them knew how.

"All we did was fall in. The demons started to appear and pushed us in. Soon, we were in your era, Kagome sama" Rin explained. Shippo nodded his head in agreement while Kagome pondered over the situation.

"Kagome, do you sense that?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled out Tetsueiga.

"Is it a shikon jewel shard?" Kagome said. Inuyasha agreed and went off towards the well. The 4 companions went after him.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome yelled to him.

"If it's a shikon jewel, then Naraku's nearby. Kagome, stay here and keep Shippo, Rin, and Sesshōmaru out of danger! I'll be back soon!" Inuyasha yelled back as he plunged into the well, dissapearing.

"Ok" Kagome said. She looked over the well. Inuyasha was gone, leaving the miko with the children. She turned to them. What was she going to do with them? Not only does she have to take care of Sesshōmaru, but she now has to take care of Shippo and Rin too.

"Alright, let's go inside and figure this out" Kagome sighed as she lead everyone to the house and into the kitchen. Shippo and Rin sat down on the chairs and waited further instructions. Kagome placed the wailing Sesshōmaru into the highchair, grabbing a milk bottle and placing it inside of his mouth. He slowly calmed down as he sucked on the bottle. The two others stared in curiosity.

"Kagome sama, what is Lord Sesshōmaru doing?" Rin asked.

"Well, I'm feeding him right now since he can't feed himself" Kagome replied.

"Oh, I see." Rin said as she stared at her now baby lord. He looked at her as he continued to drink the bottle. He smiled at her, earning a blush from Rin.

" Lord Sesshōmaru's cute as a baby!" Rin giggled. Kagome smiled and looked around her kitchen. She grabbed some white pieces of paper and a box of crayons.

"Oh Kagome, are those crayons?" Shippo excitedly asked.

"Yep! I thought that you two could colour right now until I figure everything else up" Kagome said. Shippo smiled and grabbed a piece of paper and a blue crayon. He began sketching as Rin and Sesshōmaru watched.

"Kagome sama, what are those?" Rin asked as she pointed to the crayons. Kagome gave a quick speech on crayons, trying to convince Rin that they weren't made of magic, but the girl held onto her beliefs. Seeing as how she came from a different time period gave her an excuse that everything in Kagome's world was made with magic.

"Here, want to try?" Kagome asked as she gave Rin a piece of paper and some crayons. Rin nodded and took them. She started to draw a flower with the different colours. She was very happy! Meanwhile, Sesshōmaru took his attention away from the bottle and instead onto the crayons.

"Magaba mmmmmmh" Sesshōmaru squirmed as he tried to reach the crayons. That didn't work, which ultimately left him in tears.

"Waaaaaah waaaaaaaaaaah"Sesshōmaru cried. Kagome took him out of the highchair. She sat him on the table and checked his diaper. He was dirty, but that wasn't what the Yōkai was crying about. He didn't even realize that he soiled himself up until now. Kagome swooped him into her arms and began walking away.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"I'm going to change Sesshōmaru. Stay here, ok you two"she said back. They nodded as they saw Kagome walk up the stairs.

"C'mon stinky boy, let's get you cleaned up first, then we can go downstairs and play" Kagome told the toddler as she sat him on the ground. He wiggled around a lot, since the demon lord still didn't like being treated as a baby. He almost thought about ending the girl and Inuyasha's life once he returned to normal, but got distracted from his thoughts as Kagome pulled out a red crayon. She gave it to him to hold onto as she began undoing the diaper. Sesshōmaru stared at it intensely. How could such a thing please him, the demon lord of the Western Lands.

"There we go! All better!" Kagome cheered as she fixed the new diaper on him and had put the onesie back on. She put him onto her hip as she walked back to the kitchen. Shippo and Rin were still there coloring.

"C'mon, let's go into the living room. That way you two can have more space" Kagome offered as Shippo and Rin followed her. They set their things up and once more began coloring. Kagome placed Sesshōmaru on the ground and sat down. She decided to rest after today's events.

"Momoaba mmmmh" Sesshōmaru mumbled as he crawled towards Rin. He held onto the red crayon as he watched Rin color. In the past, when he was taller and older, he allowed the girl to do whatever she wanted from a distance. Now, he was more intrigued in her activities.

"Oh, hi Lord Sesshōmaru. Do you want to colour with me?" Rin asked her lord. He giggled and went after her purple crayon. She sighed, because that was the crayon she was going to use next. She decided against taking it from him, because not only was he nice to her when he was the older one, but also because she was told by Jaken to respect Sesshōmaru, even in this infant-like state. Soon after, Rin got impatient as Sesshōmaru started taking all the crayons away. By the time Sesshōmaru took the 6th crayon, Rin had no more left. She took them from him angrily.

"Lord Sesshōmaru, I need some crayons too!" Rin whined. Sesshōmaru started spilling some tears and rubbed his eyes. He sniffled, about ready to burst his bubble, when he was put into Rin's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and hushed him.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshōmaru. Please don't cry" Rin whispered. He stared at her, smiling and giving her a kiss on her nose. She smiled and started rocking him. By the time Kagome woke up from her little nap, Shippo, Rin, and Sesshōmaru were all asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The Yōkai Baby Chapter 9

The tiny toddler crawled all around the living room. After he woke up from his nap, Sesshōmaru got himself out of Rin's lap, hoping to explore this new world. He wasn't quite sure what to think of it. It definitely was safer than the Feudal Era, but that was his home. The Feudal Era was where he was born, raised, and fought in. He was more comfortable there than here.

"Mgaba habmmmmh" Sesshōmaru mumbled. He looked all over the place. He went towards Shippo's drawings, where crayons of different colours were spread out. He picked up a orange and green crayon. With the art skills of a toddler, Sesshōmaru started sketching onto a piece of paper.

"Momo maba" Sesshōmaru giggled as he drew away. He was memsmorized by the different colours appearing on the paper. Sesshōmaru never drew anything once in his life. As a child, he didn't think it was necessary. He was always told that fighting came first before hobbies. Personally, Sesshōmaru wished that he could have explored more during his childhood.

"Gaga gugu" Sesshōmaru talked as he finished his drawing. Picking the paper up, he viewed his masterpiece. Crawling back to the human girl, Rin, Sesshōmaru started pulling on her kimono. She stirred, but didn't wake. He sighed and started pulling harder, until someone caught his attention. Turning his head, Sesshōmaru stared at the family cat, Buyo.

"Meow" Buyo said as he entered the room. He rolled around on the ground, purring with pleasure. Sesshōmaru dropped the picture and crawled his way to Buyo.

"Meowa" Sesshōmaru repeated the cat. By the time he made his way over to Buyo, the cat started stretching himself on the ground. Sesshōmaru stopped crawling, and continued to study the cat. He had seen cats back in the Feudal Era, but he never interacted amongst them.

"Gabamohh" Sesshōmaru said as he grabbed Buyo's swinging tail. The cat looked at him oddly. Sesshōmaru looked at the tail, intrigued by it. He had mokomoko as his tail, but it never swayed like Buyo's did. Opening his mouth, Sesshōmaru bit onto the tail to taste it. Buyo was not happy.

"MEOW!" Buyo screamed. Using his claws, Buyo scratched his nails across Sesshōmaru's chubby cheek. The cat escaped, but left a shocked demon baby behind. Tears started to form; Sesshōmaru wailed as loud as a whale.

"WAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAH". Sesshōmaru cried. This woke up Kagome automatically. Seeing the distressed demon, Kagome grabbed him and ran to her bedroom. She didn't want Sesshōmaru waking Shippo and Rin up.

"Waaaah waaaaaaah" Sesshōmaru cried as Kagome rocked him back and forth. She tried to hush him, but it made things worse. To be honest, the scratch Buyo left on the cheek wasn't bad at all! Sesshōmaru was just overreacting.

"Hush Sesshōmaru, it's ok. You're fine" Kagome said softly. She hugged Sesshōmaru close to her chest, running her hands in his hair. He cried louder as Kagome rocked him.

"Waaaah waaaah" Sesshōmaru continued to cry. Kagome breathed slowly in order to calm herself down. Just then, she heard footsteps coming into the bedroom.

"Kagome sama, what's wrong? I saw you leave in a hurry?" Rin asked as she came up to Kagome. Sesshōmaru, at that point, stopped his crying and turned his head to face his companion. He looked at her, curiosity and slight worry written on her face.

"Rin" Sesshōmaru said. This surprised both the girls. Rin spoke up.

"Yes, what is it Lord Sesshōmaru?" She asked. Sesshōmaru reached his tiny arms out to her. He begged her, through his whimpering, to hold him. Kagome smiled and slowly helped Rin support Sesshōmaru in her arms. With some practice, Rin started rocking Sesshōmaru to sleep. The demon lord closed his eyes as Kagome positioned a pacifier into his mouth. He sucked on it, finally calming him down from the incident.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Kagome squeeled at the two. Rin smiled and continued to rock Sesshōmaru. He slept peacefully, from the bedroom, and into the crib. Rin carefully placed Sesshōmaru on his back in the crib and covered him with blankets. He snored and continued to suck on the pacifier. She giggled with delight.

"Wow, Lord Sesshōmaru so adorable! He never acts this cute." Rin said as she looked at him through the crib.

"Yea, I bet he doesn't" Kagome stated. She looked over at the two companions. Kagome knew that they were made for each other.

"Alright, let's leave him here to rest. C'mon, I'll make you some lunch." Kagome smiled as she lead Rin back into the kitchen. Cooking up a feast, Kagome fed Shippo and Rin and went to retrieve her items. Ultimately deciding that she needed to take the three back to their times, Kagome wanted to prepare for everything, especially for her upcoming test! By the time everyone was done eating, Sesshōmaru woke up. Kagome fetched him and brought the children into the living room, where she studied for school as they played.

"Kagome, would you mind taking Sota to the park? I don't want him going on the subway by himself. I'll be happy to watch Sesshōmaru again for you, if you like!" Mama said as she walked herself into the living room, Sota by her side with a soccer ball in his grasp.

"Can't, I have to do homework, and I now have to watch over these two" Kagome pointed to Shippo and Rin. Mama and Sota blinked with curiosity.

"Oh my, I don't believe I met you two." Mama said as she knelt down to the kids level.

"I'm Shippo, and that's Rin!" Shippo eagerly said. Rin just smiled back.

"Well hello there! It's a pleasure to meet you" Mama smiled. Sota groaned with annoyance.

"C'mon, are we leaving or not?" Sota asked.

"Say, how about you three can join us" Mama suggested to the feudal kids. Then, she turned her head towards Shippo with concern.

"Oh no, I don't know if I'll be able to come up with a disguise for you. Rin and Sesshōmaru would be easier, but it might be harder for you" Mama said with worry. Shippo looked away sadly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shippo, why don't you come with me back to the feudal era. We need to find Inuyasha anyway" Kagome told the kit. While upset about not being able to explore Kagome's world, Shippo reluctanly agreed and went with Kagome into the well. By the time the two left, Mama had already gotten everything packed for the park.

"Sota, can you wait outside? I have to dress Rin and Sesshōmaru" Mama told the boy. He nodded and went outside the house to start kicking the ball around. Mama, on the other hand was having a hard time convincing Rin to put shoes on. The girl finally agreed once Mama told her they would look great with her orange and white kimono. Sesshōmaru, though was much harder to persuade.

"Alright Sesshōmaru, let's get that scarf around you. It's too chilly to be wearing just that onesie!" Mama cooed as she attempted to wrap the red cherry blossom scarf around the Yōkai.

He was not in the mood to be wrapped up like a baby. Sesshōmaru started whimpering. He quivered his lips and soaked his face with tears.

"Oh no, please don't cry" Mama begged as she tried to put the scarf back on him. Rin decided to step in.

"My Lord, I think that the scarf would look great on you. It makes you look very mighty and powerful!" Rin said with excitement. Sesshōmaru stopped crying and took his attention to the scarf. Mama smiled and wrapped it around him, handing him a pacifier and set of toys keys to play with. Sesshōmaru sucked on the pacifier as he banged the toy keys around on the stroller he was placed in.

"Alright let's get going!" Mama cheered as Sota and Rin walked beside her. The adventures at the park were now about to begin!


	10. Chapter 10

The Yōkai Baby Ch.10 The Lord plays in the castle

After getting off the subway, which Mrs. Higurashi had trouble keeping the kids in place, they finally arrived at the park. Due to it being such a wonderful day, the park never looked better! With wooden gates surrounding the area, the park was covered in green grass and fauna, the cherry blossom trees swaying with the wind near the picnic area. The park, itself was separated into three divisions. The first was a big area of grass, used mainly for sports and recreation. The second was an even larger area, with big play structures and swing sets. It's main attraction was the gigantic wooden castle, which every kid longed to be on. The division was for older children. The third was a small, but good sized area consisting of plastic, colorful structures in shorten height, compared to the second one. This division was for the younger kids.

"Alright mom, I'm going to join my friends. See you back at the house" Sota yelled as he made his way to the 1st division. This left Mrs. Higurashi with the timid Rin and fussy Sesshōmaru.

"Ok dear, let's go to the big kid area" Mrs Higurashi said as she took Rin by the hand and pushed the stroller over to the second division. She sat down on a bench and unbuckled Sesshōmaru, setting him on the ground.

"Um, what am I supposed to do?" Rin asked as she eyed the area. The other kids, around Rin's age ran wild on the play things, screaming their heads off. Rin stayed near Mrs. Higurashi, shaking nervously.

"Don't worry Rin, you don't have to be afraid. I'm here, so you won't get hurt. Now why don't you run over to the big castle" Mrs Higurashi smiled as she patted Rin on the back. Rin gave her a weak smile, but bent down to where Sesshōmaru was seated. She picked him up and started to walk towards the castle, until she was stopped by a hand.

"Oh no dear, you have to leave Sesshōmaru here. He's too young to play in this area" Mrs Higurashi explained.

"That's ok. I'll look after him, like he has done for me!" Rin said as she ran off to the castle, supporting Sesshōmaru in her arms. Surprisenly, Sesshōmaru wasn't that heavy, which prompted the girl to run faster. By the time she made her way over to the wooden steps, Rin caught her eye on something else. The teeter totter, which was currently being used by two girls was stunning to Rin and Sesshōmaru. Rin gathered Sesshōmaru in her arms and walked towards the girls. She watched in amusement as she saw the girls moving up and down, giggling to their hearts content.

"C'mon Sasuki, let's play in the sand box" one of the girls said as she got off the contraption. The other girl followed her as they left Rin and Sesshōmaru alone. Rin had walked towards one end of the teeter totter and placed Sesshōmaru on it. She then went to the other side and got on herself. Pushing her feet off the ground, Rin went on the high end, waiting for Sesshōmaru to push her down. The babe stared at her, eager to go up himself.

"Lord Sesshōmaru, you need to push me down" Rin yelled to him. Sesshōmaru stared at her, then down at the ground. He understood what needed to be done, but he wasn't strong enough to do it. Just then, Mrs Higurashi came by.

"Do you two need some help" she offered. Rin nodded her head and watched in amusement as Mrs Higurashi lifted Sesshōmaru's side up, making her go down. The two giggled with delight as they continuously went up and down. Finally giving it a break, Mrs Higurashi took Rin and Sesshōmaru towards the public picnic. They sat down on one of the blankets provided and started to grab plates of food.

"Oh, this is so yummy! This ninja food is the best!" Rin cheered as she bit into a chocolate strawberry.

"Mmmmmbbbh" Sesshōmaru grunted as he chased a blue butterfly around the two females. Rin laughed as he kept on tumbling and falling, and Mrs Higurashi clapped her hands with delight at the scene.

"Rin, why don't you go ahead and play around. I'll watch Sesshōmaru some more" Mrs Higurashi said. Rin nodded her head and ran off to play back at the wooden castle. Sesshōmaru, distracted by the butterfly continued to follow it until he heard his name called.

"Sesshōmaru, come back here honey ." Mrs Higurashi said. The infant, now able to walk waddled his way back over to her. Mrs Higurashi took him and started to sniff him around.

"Alright, let me check to see if you need a change" she cooed as she kept on turning him around. Sesshōmaru fussed as he tried to escape her grasps. Now noticing that Rin was gone, Sesshōmaru immediently started to panic. His whimpers triggered Mrs Higurashi to stop, but instead lie him down on his back. Sesshōmaru, understanding what was going to happen next rolled on his stomach and quickly started to crawl away from the woman.

"Rin, Rin" Sesshōmaru cried as he searched for her. His crawling was keeping him from going any faster, but he wasn't in the mood to try and run in his infant body. Just then, he heard his name called again.

"Sesshōmaru, sweetie come back here" Mrs Higurashi called as she went after the toddler. Sesshōmaru took up full speed as he crawled away from her, eventually hiding underneath the slides. Sesshōmaru checked to see if the coast was clear, then started to get up on his feet. He wobbled from walking around, but that didn't stop his mission.

"Mmmmh Rin" Sesshōmaru yelled as he walked all around the playground. He kept on searching high and low, but found no traces of Rin. He sniffed the air, now picking up on the girl's scent. Sesshōmaru looked over towards the swing sets, where Rin was perched and swinging as high as a demon. Sesshōmaru made his way over to her.

"Rin" Sesshōmaru said as he came near her. Rin, noticing the demon baby stopped her play and came near Sesshōmaru. She bent down and gathered him in her arms.

"Hello Lord Sesshōmaru, do you want to swing with me?" She asked. Sesshōmaru nodded his head. Rin smiled and went back over to the empty swing, where she sat down with Sesshōmaru on her lap.

"Ok my Lord, let's go very high!" Rin cheered. She started to swing them both around, eventually going from low to high. Sesshōmaru giggled as Rin and him swayed back and forth. For once, Sesshōmaru completely forgot who he was, or used to be. Instead, he was focusing on having fun.

"Oh, there you are. Sesshōmaru, you're such a naughty boy!" Mrs Higurashi said as she came near the two. Rin had stopped swaying, causing Sesshōmaru to fuss. Rin held onto Sesshōmaru tightly, for she was somewhat weary of the woman. Mrs Higurashi bent down to her and gave her a soft smile.

"I think it's time we head home now. Kagome and your little friend, Shippo should be back" she said to Rin. Rin nodded her head and got off the swing, handing Sesshōmaru to Mrs Higurashi. Taking her hand, the three started to walk home, Mrs Higurashi bouncing Sesshōmaru on her hip due to his whining. Then, Rin noticed an ice cream stand.

"What's that?" Rin asked.

"That's ice cream, Rin. Would you like to try some?" Mrs Higurashi answered.

"Ok" Rin smiled. Walking over, Rin had picked out a flavor she wanted to try, which was strawberry. The lady at the counter then had handed Mrs Higurashi the cone. Before Mrs Higurashi could get her wallet out, Sesshōmaru started to fuss and move around.

"What's wrong Sesshōmaru, are you tired? Do you need to be changed?" Mrs Higurashi cooed to the infant. Sesshōmaru kept on fussing to the point where there were visible tears starting to form.

"Miss Higurashi, I believe my lord would also like to have some ice cream as well" Rin suggested. Just then, Sesshōmaru started to talk.

"Bu mu, bu mu" Sesshōmaru repeated to the woman and child. They looked at each other, confused as to what he said. Sesshōmaru said it again.

" bu mu, bu mu, bu mu" Sesshōmaru once again said. Since none of the two could guess what he was saying, Sesshōmaru decided to help them further. With his chubby fingers, Sesshōmaru pointed to the blue crescent moon mark on his forehead.

"Bu mu, bu mu" Sesshōmaru repeated while pointing to the mark. Rin got it right away.

"Oh, I know whats he saying. He is saying blue moon." Rin giggled.

"Blue moon, hmm. I know that's a type of flavor, so maybe Kagome got him ice cream already" Mrs Higurashi questioned. Sesshōmaru smiled and pointed towards the ice cream.

"Miss, may I have my ice cream, please" Rin softly said to Mrs Higurashi. Mrs Higurashi, realizing she still had the cone gave it to Rin. Rin thanked her then got into licking the ice cream. To her, it was very good!

"Bu mu" Sesshōmaru mumbled once more.

"I'm sorry Sesshōmaru, but there's no blue moon ice cream here. Do you want to try something else, like chocolate or vanilla?" Mrs Higurashi asked the demon tot. Sesshōmaru was not happy to hear this!


	11. Chapter 11

The Yōkai Baby Ch.11: The Lord in time-out

The walk home was painfully excruciating for both Mrs Higurashi and Rin. Sesshōmaru, who previously had thrown a fit because there was no blue moon ice cream left at the stand had just started to calm down, somewhat. His loud wailing had started to soften into a cry, which everyone took notice of. Rin, clutching onto Mrs Higurashi's hand looked up at her as they made their way into the house.

"Miss, is my lord alright? I don't want my master to get upset with me. Master Jaken told me that Lord Sesshōmaru must always be happy and get what he wants, or else he'll reprimand me" Rin told her. Mrs Higurashi, who had set down her things and continuously bounced the baby looked at her. She had to admit, she felt sorry for the girl.

"Don't worry Rin, you won't get reprimended. I can't, though allow your lord to do as he pleases. He must also learn the rules of my house."

"But will my lord understand you? He's now only a baby!"

"Oh, he will" Mrs Higurashi proudly proclaimed. Rin stared at her curiously, wondering what she meant. When Mrs Higurashi had led the two into the living room, she grabbed some more colored pencils and paper for Rin to draw on.

"Ok, let's get you into a clean diaper, and then we can play" Mrs Higurashi cooed at Sesshōmaru. Taking notice, he stopped whining but instead groaned with annoyance. He still found being treated as a baby upsetting, even though he liked all the attention he was getting.

"Mmmbh baaa" Sesshōmaru grunted through the pacifier as Mrs Higurashi had quickly swapped his soiled diaper for a fresh new one. After getting his onesie back on, she took the toddler and placed him in a premade swing she had set up in the room. Turning the swing on, Sesshōmaru saw that he started to go back and forth slowly as a quiet lullaby was played. He also took notice of a mobile, which had many stuffed animals attached to it moving around in spiral circles.

"Grr, grr" Sesshōmaru growled playfully after seeing one of the animals was a fluffy white dog. He reached for it, wanting to pet the toy. Mrs Higurashi had took the toy from the mobile and handed it to Sesshōmaru. He started petting it as he was rocked.

"There, this should calm you down for awhile" she exclaimed. She then went into the kitchen to fix Rin some lunch, leaving the two alone. As Rin continued to color, Sesshōmaru grew excessively agitated by not being allowed out of the swing. After using 5 minutes up in the swing, Sesshōmaru had wished to do something else. Turning his direction towards Rin, he formed a plan!

"Rin" Sesshōmaru grunted through the pacifier. She didn't look. He tried again, but she still couldn't hear him. Finally, Sesshōmaru took the toy dog and threw it at her. Rin felt something smash against her head as she turned towards Sesshōmaru. She sniffled, rubbing the back of her head as she made her way towards the demon.

"Yes, what is it my lord" Rin asked. Sesshōmaru had lifted his arms up, signaling her to pick him up. Rin smiled and grabbed the baby from the swing. She brought him over to the colored pencils and paper, placing him on the ground. Taking her seat, Rin went back to coloring as Sesshōmaru started to crawl around the room.

"Mmmmbh" Sesshōmaru grunted as he continued to crawl, exploring the scene. After finding nothing new to look at, Sesshōmaru went back to Rin. Peering over her shoulder, Sesshōmaru saw that Rin was coloring a picture, specifically of Sesshōmaru's former companion Kohaku. He new that the boy decided to travel on his own again in order to defeat Naraku, but did Rin take the leave well? Sesshōmaru couldn't care less about the kid, but he remembered that Kohaku was Rin's friend. Did she miss him that much?

"Aba mmm" Sesshōmaru growled with annoyance. He wished that Rin would draw a picture of him instead of the boy. Grabbing the picture, Sesshōmaru had torn and crumpled it, dropping it in front of Rin. She was so astounded, and indeed sad but Sesshōmaru didn't notice that. Instead, he took another piece of paper and tried to give it to Rin. She didn't want it.

"Lord Sesshōmaru why did you do that?" Rin whimpered as tears started to form. Sesshōmaru took notice and tried to wipe the tears away, but the paper had accidentally cut Rin's cheek, leaving a little paper cut visible. Rin cupped her cheek and started to silently cry. Just then, Mrs Higurashi had entered with a tray of food.

"Oh dear, what happened?" She said as she noticed Rin's crying. She came to the girl and started to pat her back.

"Um, my lord took my picture and ripped it apart" Rin cried as she held up the torn pieces. Mrs Higurashi examined the parts.

"Well, I think a little tape could fix this" she said to reassure Rin. Rin smiled back at her, wiping her tears away.

"Now, as for you" Mrs Higurashi sternly said to the infant. "I believe it's time for a time-out" she continued. Taking the paper from his hands, Mrs Higurashi had picked up Sesshōmaru and walked him upstairs. Placing him in the crib, Mrs Higurashi left, leaving Sesshōmaru alone in Kagome's room. He silently started to cry, wishing that his jealousy didn't get the best of him.


	12. Chapter 12

The Yōkai Baby Ch. 12 The Lord with his girls and hot spring

After Kagome had returned home from the feudal area, she came back to find a crying Sesshōmaru bundled in the crib in her room. After explaining the punishment he received, Kagome had finally let him out to apologize to Rin. By then, not only had the torn up picture been restored with tape, but a friendship was sealed once again.

"Kagome sama, why didn't Shippo or Inuyasha come back with you?" Rin asked as they sat down at the table for dinner.

"They said they would be alright there, and besides it's only us that need to leave here" Kagome said as she stuffed some pork down her throat. Rin, who had just started using the chopsticks given to her struggled to pick up some vegetables from the plate. Meanwhile, Sesshōmaru was being bottled fed, once again in Mrs Higurashi's arms.

"Baba gakommm" Sesshōmaru mumbled as he sucked on the nipple, allowing the milk to be spilt into his mouth. He continued to drink until he felt that burning again in his chest, which prompted Mrs Higurashi to throw him over her shoulders and pat his back. After a few burps subsided, Sesshōmaru found his eyes starting to droop as Mrs Higurashi bounced him and cradled him in her arms. He yawned and positioned himself to get more comfortable as the rocking continued. Finally closing his eyes, Sesshōmaru snored softly, sucking on his thumb in the process.

"My, what a sweetheart he is. Kagome, you're going to have to bring him back" Mrs Higurashi smiled as she laid Sesshōmaru in the stroller.

"Yea,I know" Kagome replied as she finished her dinner and went to get her things. Rin got herself out of the chair and walked towards Sesshōmaru. She bent down and giggled as her lord sucked on his pacifier.

"Lord Sesshōmaru is cute as a baby. I can't wait to play with him in my world" Rin thought as she watched him sleep. Soon after Kagome gathered her stuff, she and Rin along with Sesshōmaru went to the well. As Rin jumped in first, Kagome had Sesshōmaru in her arms and followed after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, where's Kagome, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha continued to eat their lobster in Kaede's hut. The group had just finished slaying a demon, and were awarded a feast of seafood in gratitude.

"Dunno, she's probably still in her world with Rin and Sesshōmaru" Inuyasha said as he chewed on a lobster leg.

"I hope she's ok" Sango said as she munched on the filling. No later than she spoke that Kagome had entered the hut with Rin holding her hand, Jaken complaining about his lord being a baby, and Sesshōmaru munching on his toy keys in the stroller. They sat themselves down as Kagome got Sesshōmaru out and held him in her lap.

"Ah, so who decided to show up" Inuyasha said with his signature smile.

"Listen here, half breed, there's no time to dawdle and eat. We need to get Lord Sesshōmaru back to his old self" Jaken angrily stated. Due to that sudden outburst, Sesshōmaru grew uneasy and started to whimper.

"Oh, look what you did Jaken. Now he's going to cry, and just when I started to calm him down too" Kagome complained as she rocked the demon in her arms. Sango and Rin surrounded her, trying to calm the infant to sleep.

"Looks like baby's sad! Let's turn that frown upside down!" Sango cooed as she gently grabbed Sesshōmaru's chubby cheeks and forced a smile onto him. He started giggling while trying to bat Sango's hands away from his face. The girls squeeled as the boys moaned with annoyance.

"Um, can we get back to the point now?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, we must." Jaken added.

"Well, how are we supposed to change Sesshōmaru back to himself? Do you have an idea?" Kagome questioned as she looked towards Jaken's way. He sighed, knowing that he himself didn't have an idea at the moment. Just then, Kaede had entered the hut with her bow and arrows around her shoulders.

"Have ye heard of the fountain of youth" she asked the group. They shrugged, but Miroku was the one to formally reply.

"Yes,I believe that we are all familiar with the fountain" he said.

"But how is that supposed to help us? My lord needs a fountain of growth!" Jaken said back.

"Me thinks that thee should try the fountain first. While it is said that whoever goes there and drinks the fountain's pure water regains their youth, there is also the possible chance of destroying any spell if thee baths in the water. If the demon child had a spell put on him, then is it not worth a try?" Kaede asked.

"I suppose we could look into it. How about it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the dog demon.

"Yea,I guess it's worth a shot" he replied.

"But thee be warned. Many demons lurk amongst the forest where the fountain is located, and these demons are not too keen on sharing their treasure" Kaede remarked.

"Inuyasha, you must take your comrades and seperate. If one group goes in the left direction, that is where the demons live. By destroying these demons, this gives the other group the opportunity to go to the fountain." Kaede explained.

"Alright, then I guess we should split up." Inuyasha said.

"How should we be divided" Miroku asked.

"Why don't the boys go together. Me, Sango, Rin and Sesshōmaru can go to the fountain while you guys battle the demons." Kagome suggested.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Let's move!" Inuyasha said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ARF ARF!"

"Sesshōmaru, that's not what a cat says"

"Baa Baa!"

"No, not that either! A cat says MEOW MEOW!"

"MOO MOO"

"Ugh" Kagome sighed to herself. Right now, it was the evening and she decided that her little group of females should rest before they continued on their journey. Since the boys had went to the left, their group went to the right, where a forest with a nice hot spring was located. Just now, Kagome decided on reading a picture book with the fussy demon, while Sango and Rin went to bathe. Sesshōmaru, though wasn't interested in the pictures of different animals.

"Kagome, do you want me to take him. You still need to bathe, don't you" Sango had asked as she dried her hair with one of Kagome's towels. She had just gotten back from the hot spring with Rin, who at the moment was busy playing with Kirara. A Un had went with the other group for protection.

"No, it's ok. Besides, I think that he needs a bath as well" Kagome said as she picked herself up with Sesshōmaru in her arms,holding the book Kagome was reading from. Sesshōmaru then had pointed to a picture of a duck with his chubby finger.

"MEOW MEOW!" Sesshōmaru repeated. He had hoped that this was the correct sound for the strange looking animal. Judging by Kagome's expression, she didn't look all that pleased.

"No Sesshōmaru, a duck goes QUACK QUACK!"

"Speeeee" Sesshōmaru blew a rasberry at the girl. He was getting tired with everyone treating him like a baby, and he knew what a duck thing sounded like, even though he didn't know what it was.

"Oh, great I think he's mocking me" Kagome sighed once more. Sango giggled quietly, enjoying the childish Sesshōmaru.

"Ok, why don't you two go take a bath now. The waters really warm and nice." Sango said as she started to fry the fish they captured earlier. Kagome smiled and left with Sesshōmaru to go to the hot spring. Once they arrived, Kagome had undressed herself and started to undress Sesshōmaru from his onesie.

"Geeehh Mmmm" Sesshōmaru grunted as he tried to squirm from Kagome. He didn't like being held down for a long period of time.

"C'mon Sesshōmaru,I'm almost done" Kagome said as she started to take the diaper off. With Sesshōmaru fussing wildly, the task almost seemed impossible, but she was able to get him naked and into the spring.

"Ame ame" Sesshōmaru babbled as he splashed in the water. Kagome was holding him still, wishing that he would calm down long enough for her to actually enjoy the spring too.

"Shhh, it's time to rest Sesshōmaru" Kagome silently hushed the babe. Sesshōmaru, getting the hint had stopped splashing and instead laid his head against Kagome's chest. That night, the two quietly enjoyed the hot spring together.


	13. Chapter 13

The Yōkai Baby Ch. 13 The Lord eats rasberry pie

The next morning was ruthless. Compared to last night, Sesshōmaru acted much more rambunctious and playful. Kagome and Sango couldn't keep up with the baby's attitude, but Rin was more than excited to play with her lord.

"Lord Sesshōmaru, where are you hiding?" Rin yelled as she continued her game of hide and seek.

"Rin, here! Rin, here!" A familiar voice echoed through the woods. Rin ran to the site to find her lord snuggled in some berry bushes. He giggled with delight as Rin picked him up and spung him around in circles. Though he still wished to become the great lord he once was again, for now he was ok with letting loose and goofing off. It certainly wasn't in his character to do all of these childish acts, but he was a baby. It was acceptable.

"Ahhhh, hahaha" Sesshōmaru laughed as Rin threw him up and down in the air, catching him and repeating it all over again.

"My lord, you are very cheerful today! Would you like to help me find some berries to eat?" Rin asked the tot. He nodded his head and trotted along with the girl into the woods, his hand cupped inside of hers.

"Ok, let's see where those blueberry bushes were" Rin thought as she walked with Sesshōmaru towards the green bushes.

"Bu barry" Sesshōmaru mumbled as he grabbed ahold of a rasberry. He brought it to Rin, but she looked sullen.

"No, Lord Sesshōmaru, those aren't blueberries. Those are rasberries" she said. Just then, Kagome came from out of the bushes, holding a basket of red berries.

"There aren't any blueberries here, Rin. There are only rasberries. We can still make something out of them." She said as she lead the two back to the campsite. Rin, who was busy carrying the basket full of berries and Kagome, who was helping Sango cook breakfast didn't notice that their little demon had wandered off into the woods, where he had heard a rushing river nearby. Sesshōmaru had endlessly searched until he noticed the crystal blue water, with fish jumping out like birds.

"Haha" Sesshōmaru laughed as he stumbled his way towards the river. Plumping onto the ground, he put his hands into the water, feeling the coolness sink in. It was a very hot day out, so the baby wanted to cool down. Just as he was starting to relax, he heard a familiar voice coming from the sky.

"THERE HE IS!" Sango yelled as she rode on Kirara's back. Sesshōmaru looked up to see the demon slayer coming towards him with the fire-like cat. He stood up and wobbled towards them as they landed near the river. Kagome, who was also on the ride got off of Kirara and ran towards him, picking him up in her arms.

"Oh Sesshōmaru, don't ever leave like that again!" Kagome cried as she cradled the child. Sesshōmaru, confused by the events allowed himself to relax on the miko's arms. Traveling back to the camp, Kagome had decided on holding Sesshōmaru until breakfast was ready. Due to his previous incident, she didn't want to try and look for him again, so she instead had him in a basket attached to her back.

"Sango, are the fish almost done?" Kagome had called out to her friend. The demon slayer nodded and went back to tending the fish as Rin and Kirara sorted out the rasberries for their dessert. Meanwhile, a certain little demon was getting fussy do to being in the basket.

"Waaaah waaaaaah" Sesshōmaru cried as he moved around in the tiny space. Kagome sighed to herself as she unhooked the basket from her back. Carefully taking him out, Kagome had brought the demon over to Rin. Plopping him into her lap, Kagome went back to her studies as Rin entertained Sesshōmaru.

"Where's Lord Sesshōmaru?" Rin giggled as she covered her eyes with her hands. Sesshōmaru, unaware of the game constantly tried to get her attention by waving his arms, forcefully trying to part her hands, and babbling his name. None of these worked. Just then, Rin had taken her hands apart to reveal her beautiful chocolate eyes.

" There he is!" Rin laughed. Sesshōmaru, now understanding the game laughed with delight as Rin kept up her game of peek a boo until breakfast was done.

"Ok you two, breakfast is done" Kagome said as she picked up Sesshōmaru, steadying him on her hip as she and Rin walked over towards the fire. Sitting on Kagome's picnic blanket, Sango grabbed the bowls and scooped up portions of the dead fish and white rice. Handing them to her friends, Sango and the girls ate their meals.

"Here comes the birdie, tweet tweet" Kagome cooed as she placed the spoon full of rice into Sesshōmaru's mouth. He moaned with agony towards being fed with rice again.

"Tweet tweet, here come the rice bird" she cooed once more as Sesshōmaru found himself being stuffed with rice. After their breakfast was served Sango, Kagome, and Rin went to making a rasberry pie while Sesshōmaru played around with Kirara. After the pie was done, they all sat down once more and ate their dessert.

"Berry, berry" Sesshōmaru babbled as he went for the treat. Sango was quick and lifted him up, keeping him from getting to the desert. Upset, Sesshōmaru cried and screamed until the girls caved into his demands.

" Alright, here you go" Sango said as she broke a piece of the pie and gently deposited it into his mouth. Sesshōmaru happily chewed on the pie, savoring its flavor. He quickly whined for more until he felt his stomach start to hurt. Kagome, hearing his whimpers had picked him up and started to cradle him until the little demon's eyes fell for his nap.


	14. Chapter 14

The Yōkai Baby Ch. 14.

After taking a nice afternoon nap, Sesshōmaru was redressed in a pair of footie pajamas Kagome brought back with her. Due to the area they were staying at being cold, Kagome figured he needed something warmer than a onesie. Also, she was able to find the cherry blossom pair to match his onesie and adult kimono he used to wear, until he got small.

"Mmmm bhhhhaba kiki" Sesshōmaru mumbled as he sucked on the pacifier, whilst Kagome rubbed his stomach. Much to his surprise, he enjoyed the warm affections the miko was giving him. To this point on, Sesshōmaru didn't even think about turning back into his older self, but instead wanted more of the baby affections he was getting. Kagome giggled and continued to rub him, while slowly rocking him back and forth on his back.

"Haa ha keh" Sesshōmaru giggled as he kicked his tiny feet in the air and reached his arms up towards Kagome's face. Touching them ever so slightly, Sesshōmaru looked up at her as she cupped her hand in his. She kissed his fingers and let go of them, picking him up and bringing him to Sango and Rin. Kirara was taking her afternoon nap.

"Here, can you guys watch after him? I'm going to get some more fish for our dinner tonight" Kagome stated as she handed the tot into the slayer's arms. Sango smiled and waved Kagome goodbye as the miko went down towards the river.

"Rin, could you watch Sesshōmaru for a second? I figured that I should sharpen my hiraikotsu before we go into the demon forest tomorrow." Sango said as she went towards her weapon. Rin nodded and smiled at her little lord. Turning his head to face her's, Sesshōmaru laughed at her. Rin giggled as she started to tickle Sesshōmaru until he started grunting rather loudly.

"Aaa ah mmm" Sesshōmaru grunted through the pacifier as he laid on his back, staring up into Rin's eyes. With a flush creeping onto his face, Rin figured out what was wrong with her lord.

"Lord Sesshōmaru, do you need to be changed?" Rin asked. Sesshōmaru embarrassly looked away from the girl, silently sucking on the pacifier. Rin smiled and went off into Kagome's big, yellow backpack she brought with her. Taking out a few things, she went back to the babe, who was still on his back.

"Ok, my lord, I know how to do this!" Rin enthusiastically exclaimed. As Rin started to unzip the footie, Sesshōmaru started fussing. Kicking his legs in her face, Sesshōmaru found his anger towards his human companion touching and seeing him in "that" area rather upsetting. Rin sighed.

"Please, my lord it will be quick." Rin said as she got the footie off him. Now only in a diaper, to which Rin never saw before, she figured out how to get the tabs undone. Before she could remove the diaper completely, Sesshōmaru threw his pacifier at her face and started hysterically crying. Rin rubbed the sore bump on her face and presumed to take the diaper off, but every time she tried he would either threaten to kick her or scream his head off.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion?" Rin heard Kagome, who had just arrived back at the camp say. Seeing the predicament, Kagome had dropped the basket of fish and bent down to Rin and Sesshōmaru.

"I was trying to change my lord, but he doesn't stop fussing" Rin exclaimed as she and Kagome both eyed the crying toddler. He looked up at them, gathering his pacifier and putting it back in his mouth, where he found comfort once again. Kagome smiled and took out a bottle with the shikon jewel shards she was collecting and handed them to Rin. Rin, who took the bottle hung it above Sesshōmaru's head, so that the light reflected off of it, making the shards sparkle beutiful shades of purples and pinks. Sesshōmaru was fascinated with the bright colours.

"There we go. All done!" Kagome cheered as she got a clean diaper onto the Yōkai. Sesshōmaru by now had took his attention off the shards and instead onto his red feet. For some reason, Sesshōmaru became attracted to the color red. He rememberd when Kagome had given him a red crayon to hold onto during his changing back in her era. He remembered strangely enjoying the crayon, even though it didn't do anything. With curiosity in his mind, Sesshōmaru took his foot and put it into his mouth, sucking on his toes softly. Kagome and Rin cooed.

"Look Kagome sama, Lord Sesshōmaru is sucking on his toes! He's so flexible!" Rin awed as she continued to admire her infant-like lord.

"Aw, that's so adorable! We have to dress him, though" Kagome sighed as she grabbed the cherry footie. As Sesshōmaru continued suckling on his foot, Rin had taken some baby lotion Kagome brought with her and started to apply some on him.

"Ehhh gaaa" Sesshōmaru mumbled as Rin rubbed him down with the cream. After she was done, Kagome hovered herself over the baby. Sesshōmaru looked up at her, still keeping his foot in his tiny mouth. Slowly, she started to grab his leg from his mouth.

"AAAAA EHHHH" Sesshōmaru fussed as Kagome took his comforter from his sore mouth.

"Shhh, it's ok. I have your binkie" Kagome cooed as she placed the pacifier back in his mouth. While Sesshōmaru still wished for his foot, for now he was ok with the plastic nipple. Dressed back in the soft footie, Kagome took ahold of Sesshōmaru and walked back with Rin to the camp fire Sango had set up. Just as Sango started to cook the fish, they heard a noise coming from the forest.

"No Inuyasha, come back!"

"Please Inuyasha, come back!"

"You mangy hanyou! Get back here this instant!"

The girls looked at each other. Just then, a bustling sound came from some of the nearby bushes. Turning their heads, they all caught a glimpse of fuzzy white hair and twitching ears. The person came out of hiding, clutching onto his extreamly large, red kimono.

"INYASA!" Sesshōmaru squeeled from Kagome's arms. The curious toddler looked at them all, still standing in the red kimono.

"INUYASHA!" Everyone screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

The Yōkai Baby Ch. 15

"How did this happen?" Kagome had questioned the group of man and demons. They all bowed their heads in shame, wishing to be somewhere else. Sango and Rin, at this point were looking after Sesshōmaru and the now baby Inuyasha while Kagome interrogated the guys.

"It was an accident. Inuyasha said he smelled something and took off." Shippo started.

"When we found him like this, I noticed a demon flying away. Unfortunately, I didn't get a close look." Miroku added. Jaken huffed with annoyance and went to where his precious lord was, often critizing Sango for how she was feeding him.

"Ok, then why was he wet?" Kagome questioned.

"Aaki gome, aaaakii" baby Inuyasha yelled as he wobbled his way towards the miko. Kagome went down to inspect him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha" Kagome asked. She turned him around, until she stopped. She smelt the most horrible odor ever. Even worse than Sesshōmaru's messy diapers.

"Inuyasha, did you wet yourself?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blushed and looked down towards his feet, feeling ultimately embarrassed. Kagome sighed to herself. "Great, now I'm going to have to stock up on more diapers." she thought.

"Ok, here's what were going to do. Sango, I want you to go with the boys and inspect that fountain. Rin, you're going to stay with me to take care of these two!" Kagome stated as she held onto Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you sure that this is alright? Can you take care of them both?" Miroku asked. Kagome smiled with confidence and replied,

"Of course I can! It will be easy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Rin, 1..2...3!" Kagome cheered as she and Rin raced to change the diapers the fastest. Kagome had came up with the idea of a diaper race, believing that not only could she calm down the two brothers, but also make a game out of the worst job she could think of.

"Kagome sama, could you hand me the wipes?" Rin hurriedly asked as she struggled to get Inuyasha's diaper off. Because Sesshōmaru was still uncomfortable with his little human companion looking at his "thing?", Rin thought it be best for her to take the challenge with Inuyasha instead. So far, she was winning.

"Here you go!" Kagome said as she quickly tossed the wipes to the girl. After throwing Sesshōmaru's diaper away, she found herself lifting his legs up and wiping him down. Sesshōmaru didn't seemed like he cared for this game, unlike his little brother who found the challenge to be more exciting.

"Ok, Inuyasha sama, I'm almost done!" Rin laughed as she started to put the new diaper on the half demon. Inuyasha clapped his hands and giggled as Rin made haste to put his diaper on correctly. He turned towards his brother, who currently was sucking on his pacifier and holding one of Shippo's red crayons. They locked eyes, a battle erupting in their minds.

"Aaas Sobome gakiwo" Inuyasha mumbled. Translation: "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Mmmmmbh buuu" Sesshōmaru replied. Translation: "Well see, little brother!"

"I FINISHED!" Rin cheered as she got up from the ground and jumped around with happiness. Kagome laughed hysterically at Rin's little dance as she finished Sesshōmaru's diaper and redressed him in the footy. After dressing Inuyasha with his top part of his adult kimono, Kagome picked up the two brothers and walked them over towards the fire, where she layed her sleeping bags down. Rin followed pursuit, and situated herself amongst the bag. By now, the moon was up and the stars were twinkling in the sky. After tucking the babies into one bag, Kagome and Rin snuggled up to them.

"Goodnight Lord Sesshōmaru." Rin softly said as she kissed the top part of the Yōkai's forehead. He smiled back, slowly allowing himself be succumbed to sleep.

"Goodnight Inuyasha. Sweet dreams." Kagome quietly whispered as she gave Inuyasha a peck on the lips. She didn't think that the action was innapropriate. After all, he is a baby and will probably forget about it when he turns back into his normal self. Inuyasha smiled and grabbed Kagome's cheeks, giving them a squish. He always wanted to do that, since she did the same to his ears. Kagome giggled and gently pushed Inuyasha's tiny hands off her. Kissing him one last time, Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha following after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft whisper of wind traveled across the forests of Feudal Japan. One demon, Kagura in particular was sent on a mission from her captor Naraku. She could still hear those menacing thoughts in her head.

"Find Sesshōmaru. Bring him to me." Naraku said in Kagura's head.

" Damn, why does Naraku always make me go after the stronger demons. Can't he get Kanna, or that boy Kohaku to do it?" Kagura thought to herself as her feather traveled her to a nearby forest, with a village close by. She stopped midair as she looked at the ground. She found him! Sesshōmaru, in an infantile state was sleeping soundly next to the human girl Rin, along with the miko and someone else she couldn't make out. Getting closer to the group, Kagura finally made out the mysterious figure. She smirked with delight.

"Oh, so Inuyasha's now a baby, huh? Naraku would be pleased if he could get both of the brothers, now wouldn't he!" Kagura said as she flew off towards Naraku's castle. She sure had a lot to tell him.


End file.
